euphoria
by MiscellaneousTopics
Summary: so what happens when envy comes back from the dead? and he meets edward and he needs a place to stay? yaoi, slash


WARNING: I know the series is long done, Brotherhood or original. But I remembered a story I've always wanted to write about Envy and Ed together. I watched the Brotherhood one, the one where as far as I know, Dante doesn't exist. Meaning Ed and Envy aren't half brothers, so it's not incest. I also know I haven't updated on my Total drama series but here's a story about Envy and Ed.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing, FMA and FMAB are not mine<p>

ONE SHOT:

Edward sit back on the ground, eyes looking up for something yet he's not waiting. The gentle breeze pushed against the golden bangs. Bangs looked like canaries, flying away but chained to its cage. It's empty cage. Nearly six years have past since he died. Before he decided that death was better than the humiliation.

Edward looked around, seeing the young children run around. This park was often very crowded on the weekends. Smiling Edward stared at the sky, not a cloud in the sky. A perfect day, perfect weather, perfect children laughing without a care in the world. But yet something was missing, every day for the past six years there seemed to be missing something. Of course Edward, being the hard head he is, couldn't figure out what it was. What could be missing? Being a state alchemist with a nice apartment, a terrific brother, and traveling all over. What was missing? Unable to figure it out, Edward felt his eyes drift off. Before he knew it, he blacked out.

Later he awoke by the sound of footsteps, loud ones. Quickly rising up, he saw night had fallen. It must have been past midnight; Edward was lazily dragging his famous red coat when loud steps came closer. Eyes suddenly alive, he transmuted the pole next to him into a sword. Lemon eyes shifted trying to found out where this intruder was coming from.  
>The sound stopped, five minutes later he relaxed and swung the sword over his shoulder.<p>

Slowly getting closer and closer to his apartment door, the sound came back. This time however, whatever was following him was picking up its pace. Fumbling through the large of keys, Edward felt his palms get sweaty and fidgeting. Damn it, why did he have to also have the keys to Jo's shoe shop downtown? Never mind that, just need to find the key! The foot steps got louder and from the sound of it, that thing was going to get here soon. Edward soon panicked from all the paranoia and shoved random keys into the lock.

Damn it! Which one is it? Then his eyes became the size of dollar coins when he turned to see a shadow coming up the staircase. "Why did I have to choose the second floor?" the alchemist thought. He grabbed the sword getting ready to face whatever it was, but he noticed now his hands were shaking. And sweat was dripping down even though it was cold. Then Edward's sight was blinded when hands were placed over his eyes.

"Guess who?" it was a soft, familiar voice. One he couldn't figure out.  
>"Uh...Havoc?" Edward took a blind guess.<br>"No, I'll give you a hint Chibi-san." Edward felt his mind snap, desperately trying to comprehend the situation.  
>"No, it can't be..." Edward said. The hands came off, turning around to see a shocking sight. Envy, not changed at all, alive behind him.<p>

"Hey, Chibi, see your still a little on the short side," Envy smirked one of his infamous half smiles. But Edward was lost, trying to say something but his mind went completely blank. Like stage fright at a fifth grade play.  
>"Envy? but how did you..." he found himself to stutter more than usual. Trying to say a sentence a kindergartener could have said better.<br>"See you still haven't forgotten old me," Envy had literally no changes at all. He still had his dark green/black hair supported by the black headband which seemed to be fused to his head. Same skimpy clothes that made him seem more like a girl and less of a boy.

Before Edward could react, he felt the arms of the homunculus hug him. "Okay first I see Envy back from the dead. And now he's hugging me?" Edward thought. This was definitely too weird. Envy although was bear hugging him rather tightly, his body was cold.  
>"Hey, Envy mind explaining how you're alive?" Edward yelled as the Green haired had him in a death hug.<br>"Oh that," he finally let go of his now out of breathe Chibi-san.  
>"Well some idiot tried bringing back their dead child, conveniently nick named Envy, but brought me back instead." Envy finally looked up thinking Edward was not going to believe his rather unlikely story.<p>

Instead his brilliant violet eyes saw a warm look in his eyes, like a look when you finally found your teddy bear you lost when you were little. Edward thought Envy might be lying but for once his eyes weren't full of deceit or malice. His violet eyes screamed "please believe Me." still Envy was a good actor so it was going to take a little more proof.  
>"Uh huh, and if that were true why are you here?" it was true, why was he here? They hated each other when Envy was a 400 year old homunculus. Envy noticed Ed was staring at his thigh.<br>"Oh and in case you're wondering, I'm not immortal anymore." he lifted part of his black skirt to find no more of the pourboire tattoo.

But Ed felt red creeping up on his face; he caught himself staring at Envy's built body. Everything perfect. Pearl skin, flowing emerald hair, and purple eyes were all the ingredients for perfect. Edward told himself to snap out of it, Envy was his enemy, a guy too. He couldn't fall in love with a guy, right? Envy noticed Edward's blushing and said,  
>"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Edward was about to protest about Envy's comment that he was a pervert when he stopped himself. "He probably means flu sick, not perverted sick," he thought.<p>

"No, it's uh just that it's hot in here." it was the worst excuse, it must have been colder than Antarctica in the unnecessarily air conditioned apartment.  
>"No really Chibi-san what's wrong?" the no longer homunculus got closer to the alchemist.<br>"It's nothing, so why are you here?"  
>"Oh," Envy looked down and was playfully kicking a pebble around before finally answering.<br>"I kind of needed a place to stay at for a while," the green haired waited for his Chili's response.

"Oh, um sure but you'll have to sleep on the couch, I don't have a guest room." Joy filled Envy's eyes when Ed said he could stay. Delighted he said,  
>"Thank you, I promise you won't even know I'm there!" Envy was shaking Edward's hand like an eager employee would to his boss when he got a promotion.<br>"Okay Envy, hold on as I get the key." while looking into his palm for the right key, Edward noticed a little problem. It seems Envy's hug excited Ed's little friend down there.  
>"Damn it, why now?" he thought to himself. Envy looked over Ed's shoulder to find a variety of keys. But the one that really caught his attention was the smallest key of all, a bronze key with a something written on it. But Envy couldn't read it in the dark.<p>

Edward unlocked the door, showing Envy his apartment. It had one bedroom, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, and what appears to be a sun room out on the balcony.  
>"Wow, nice place you've got here." Envy walked in the alchemist's home, particularly mesmerized by one of the desks. It was mahogany wood with once golden but now a faded bronze drawers. There was a locked compartment of the desk. "I guess that's what the little bronze key is for," Envy thought remembering the smallest key out of the many keys Edward had.<br>"Here, you can sleep here." Edward put a thick quilt and pillow on the maroon couch. Envy thought mint green with purple would have been a better color choice but he was not complaining.

"Hey Chibi- I mean Ed," Edward turned around.  
>"Thanks for letting me stay here," Envy said with a warm smile that made Ed blush.<br>"UH, no problem."  
>"By the way what's in that drawer?" Envy pointed to the desk.<br>"UH, please don't go through it." Envy raised an eyebrow now really curious about the desk but when he saw Ed was serious, he chuckled  
>"I won't." Edward walked back to his own bedroom. Envy didn't fall asleep immediately; he still had a lot to think about. Like what was in that desk that Ed didn't want him to find out about? "Maybe that's where he keeps his money or notes on alchemy. Does he really think I'm going to steal from him or use his alchemy against him?" Envy yawned as he thought about the desk. "What ever it is, it'll have to wait until morning," Envy thought as he drifted off into sweet dreams.<p>

Envy had a weird where it was just him and Edward, alone. Edward slowly got closer and closer to Envy until he leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Envy's. Envy was shocked but eventually began to enjoy the taste of the blond and kissed him back. Bliss was an under statement, what was the word to describe this feeling? Heavenly? Joy? No it was euphoria. Envy's hand ran through the yellow hair, so soft like his lips.

Envy woke up in sweat, not cold sweat like when you have a nightmare but just from the intensity of his dream. "Did I really dream I kissed Ed?" Envy thought scratching his head. "I mean, I dreamed I kissed a guy and I liked it? (AUTHOR'S NOTE: NO PUN INTENDED) oh man and Ed? Sure the guy's incredibly handsome and the definition of sexy but its still weird," Envy thought but soon he saw another problem. "Shit! Oh no, oh no, oh no! A wet dream? In my 400 years of living and the few weeks of reliving, I've never had a wet dream before." Quickly, Envy grabbed the quilts. "Shit, there are stains, does it come out?" Envy checked the couch to see if there are stains but luckily there are none. He ran down to the bathroom, but was careful not to wake up Edward who was busy snoring. Envy turned the sink on and began to wash the quilt.

"Ugh, weren't my hormones supposed to happen I don't. 400 hundred years ago?" Envy thought. When he saw the stain was no longer there, he let it dry on the clothesline out on the balcony. He went back inside to find Ed still asleep, but wanting to be a nice guest he decided to make breakfast. Envy got out the main ingredients for French toast but he wanted to add a little extra. Along with the obvious ingredients, he added strawberries and bananas. "Okay, now whereas the pan thingy?" Envy mumbled to himself as he searched for the pan and mixing bowl. "Wait whereas the-OW! Stupid stove!" he said as he pulled back his now slightly burned fingers. "Damn! Why do these eggs keep leaving buts of the shell?" Envy soon found himself wrestling the mixer because part of his hair got caught in it.

Edward woke up to Envy almost burning the house down. The alchemist ran to the kitchen where a burning smell was coming from. Envy tried to smile but he kind of was nervous that Edward would get angry at him. But Ed laughed saying  
>"what, did the tea pot call you a bad name?" Envy blushed and said" I was trying to make breakfast, but I guess I should of read the recipe book instead."<br>"Eh, its okay Al practically makes a mess in my kitchen every week."  
>"Oh yeah, how is he?"<br>"Good, he's out in the country with Winery for a vacation."

One clean up and two yummy omelets later, Ed and Envy were sitting at the dining room table. Envy noticed even now, Ed still didn't drink his milk.  
>"Come on you have to drink it," he said trying to pry open Ed's mouth.<br>"No, you can't make me," he said sounding a lot like he did six years ago.  
>"Ugh, fine if you don't want to grow taller then don't Chibi-San." Ed started to twitch then said "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE SHRIMP THAT NEEDS AN ELEVATOR JUST TO SEE EYE TO EYE WITH AN EYE?<br>"Yeah, you're still my Chibi alright."

After breakfast, Edward noticed the quilt he gave Envy outside drying.  
>"Hey envy, did you wash the quilt this morning?" "Oh shit! What do I say?" Envy thought.<br>"Yeah, I uh... drooled on it a little so I washed it this morning." "Whew good save" he thought.  
>"Oh, okay." Edward got on his red jacket and said "I've got to go, Mustang says that I need to find the chimeras that ran loose from Tucker's lab."<br>"Really? How are those things still alive?" I said eyeballing the desk.  
>"The guys in central kept them alive for study but recently one of the guards fell asleep and now I have to catch those things. I'll be backing soon; don't try anything funny while I'm gone."<br>"Okay bye." Edward closed the door leaving Envy to further explore the apartment.

"Now where's that set?" Envy thought to himself. Ed left his keys behind since Envy was at home to let him in. Envy picked up the keys and went through them until he found the bronze one. When he went to go open the desk, he stopped. "Should I? Chibi-san told me not to. But it's probably nothing." He carefully fitted the key in the lock, turned and heard the tiny click signaling "okay I'm open." Envy slowly opened the desk to find nothing more than a lavender notebook, too small for anything except maybe writing down tasks. Flipping through the pages he saw it was a sketchbook.

"I never knew Chibi was an artist," Envy mumbled to himself. Most of the drawings were of people Edward knew. All of them were in black and white but yet the drawings told story behind them. One picture was of a dog holding its leash in its mouth in a graveyard as if it was waiting. Edward also wrote a little underneath it explaining more to the picture. Envy was fascinated at Edward's drawing of a Sibilant child crying along the debris from the war, Envy was definitely moved by the pictures. Once he turned to the last page, he froze at what the picture was. It was of Envy and Ed about to kiss but it was under the moonlight on the day of the red moon. Envy's hand was cupped around Ed's chin as he brought them into an almost kiss. The only color in the whole book was the red moon and Envy's slightly opened, violet eye in the last picture.

Envy was still mesmerized by the drawing when he heard someone knocking on the door. Quickly he put the sketchbook back in the desk, closed it, and returned the keys to its proper place.  
>"Hey Edo why are you home so early?" Envy said nervously.<br>"I managed to deal with all the chimeras, why something wrong?"  
>Envy sighed before he said "Okay you caught me, I looked into the desk while you were gone, just don't be mad at me okay?" Ed was thrown off by Envy's honesty; he blushed and sat down with him on the couch.<p>

"So did you like the pictures?" Envy's face lighted up,  
>"Yeah, they're really good. I liked the one with the puppy waiting for its owner. You're really good at drawing"<br>"Nah, I'm not that good," Edward said modestly, he never could take a comment about his art.  
>"No really, they're so detailed, it almost captures the scene like its happening now."<br>Edward smiled and decided "If I never make a move I'll kick myself later" so Edward moved closer to the green haired teen.  
>"So you saw the last one, right?"<br>"Yeah," Envy blushed.  
>"Well let's see if I'm good as capturing the scene as you think I am, "he said in a husky low voice. At first Envy was thinking of him dressing up as a puppy for the dog drawing but soon it finally came to his mind what Ed meant.<p>

Slowly Envy cupped Edward's chin and leaned in, the drawing was exactly the same. Soon they're lips touched, and Edward found himself hugging Envy the way Envy hugged him. But Edward started to feel dizzy either from the lack of oxygen or the intensity of the moment. He couldn't figure out which one it was. So he broke the kiss saying,  
>"Why don't we continue this in the bedroom," he said never looking away from Envy's eyes.<br>"What about work?"  
>"Whatever, it's my off day."<br>Smiling Envy picked up Ed bridal style and walked to the bedroom.

A few minutes later of passionate kissing, Edward realized that Envy was stripping him of his clothing. At the moment Edward only had on his boxers. Edward broke the kiss saying "it's not fair." Envy raised an eyebrow to the blonde's statement.  
>"Your clothes are still on," Ed said as he tried to tear away the black, skin tight mid drift. In a second Envy was wearing nothing except his headband, Ed couldn't get him to take that off.<p>

"So how does this work?" Edward asked, embarrassed since he was new to this.  
>"Well I know how you do it with a girl but...let's try this first." (WARNING: FROM THIS POINT ON, THERE WILL BE YOAI SEX SO IF YOU WANT TO STOP AT PG, STOP NOW)<br>Envy started to run his hand up and down Edward's length. Edward moaned and gasped, Envy smirked at his reaction.

"What's wrong Chibi? Never been touched like that before?" Edward blushed and replied by doing the same to Envy. Envy's reaction was a loud moan. Soon Envy got down to his knees and pumping the length up and down. Then opened his mouth and licked the tip. Edward's face flushed at the feeling of his penis being sucked on. Envy then moved a little more until he was deep throating. Edward was mumbling something, after a few more seconds he screamed "Ah, ah, Envy wait! If you keep doing that, I'll explode." This was Envy's cue to stop. Ed, wanting to please Envy too, tried to imitate the motions but couldn't do it exactly right. Edward loved the look on Envy's face, pure euphoria.

Envy then said "Wait, hold on I want to try something." Edward then looked up to find Envy picking him up and laying him in a more comfortable position. Envy proceeded by sliding one of his fingers into the blond. The alchemist gasped, it hurt a little but Envy assured him the pain would go away soon. When Ed's muscles finally began to relax, Envy added another finger then another. Edward cried out loud, it hurt a lot but slowly became pleasure.  
>"Are you okay?" Envy asked, Edward nodded as he was panting. Envy pulled his fingers out of the blond and crawled on top of him. Edward pouted cutely,<br>"No fair, why do you get to be on top?" Envy chuckled and kissed him on the forehead.  
>"You'll have your turn when you're more experienced."<p>

Envy rubbed the tip of his penis against Ed's opening, and then finally he pushed it in. Edward cried out in pain but Envy calmed him down, and waited until Edward could get used to the pain. Edward was mumbling something but Envy couldn't hear.  
>"What did you say?" Envy leaned in closer to hear better.<br>"Just fuck me all right," that's all it took to get Envy started. At first he moved slowly but soon the alchemist was requesting for him to go a little faster.  
>"Faster...harder..." It wasn't long until Envy was ramming him in all directions, trying to find it. Edward screamed, Envy smirked, and he found his spot. He kept ramming right into that spot over and over again until the two were almost there.<br>"Envy...please, faster..." Every request was followed through until finally both had reached their orgasms. Warm, white liquid splattered on Edward's and Envy's stomach. Envy collapsed on top of Edward, both exhausted and trying to catch their breathe. Edward whispered in Envy's ear "I love you"  
>"I love you too Chibi-san."<p> 


End file.
